BUSCANDO UN CUERPO PARA WANDA
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Despues del despertar de Mel, tenían que buscar el cuerpo perfecto para Wanda, pero quien mas debe escogerlo si no es Jamie. Pv. Jamie. Mi primer OS de La Huésped, no sean malitos y pasen.


**Declaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de la fantástica Steph Meyer, lo único mío es la historia.**

**Summary: Despues del despertar de Mel, tenían que buscar el cuerpo perfecto para Wanda, pero quien mas debe escogerlo si no es Jamie. Pv. Jamie. Mi primer OS de La Huésped, no sean malitos y pasen. **

**Me siento muy feliz ya que con este One-Shot inauguro mis fics de La Huésped, espero que les guste**

**

* * *

**

***BUSCANDO UN CUERPO PARA WANDA***

Los rayos se colaron desde los agujeros de nuestro cuarto despertándome.

_¿A caso Jared olvido poner la lona?_

Me medio levante con el fin de darle un golpe por descuidado cuando palmee su lado y estaba vacio, cosa muy rara por que Jared no era de levantarse tan temprano, ¿Qué hora será? No es como importara pero se veía muy temprano

¿Habrá despertado Wanda ya?

Con pereza me levante de nuestro colchón, me puse mis tenis y trate de des-encamorrarme un poco no quería caerme por mi falta de sueño, me estire y ya estaba listo para visitarla.

Espero que Ian no se moleste conmigo por despertarlos

Corrí hasta el biombo de Wanda, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa ya que no había nadie, ni Ian ni Wanda. Solamente estaban Trudy, Sharon, Aarón, Paige, y algunos más.

Recorrí los lugares donde posiblemente pudieran estar fui al comedor, _nada_

El salón de juegos_, nada_

Entre los pasillos_, nada_

Solo había un lugar en donde no había probado, con Doc seguramente seguían con alguno de sus experimentos, estaba un poco cansado ya eran tantas Almas las que le habían traído y no podía avanzar y jamás pensé que lo siguieran haciendo con Wanda aquí…

_¿Wanda? _No…. no lo harían

Corrí mas rápido entre los túneles sentía que no iba a llegar, cuando las luces del consultorio de Doc me informaron que había llegado.

Entre y Doc estaba acostado en uno de los catres roncando como si no hubiera dormido toda la noche, o algo asi.

Por otro lado estaba Kyle aun a lado de su Jodi, pero con un tanque a su lado.

Y por ultimo en otro estaba Ian abrazando un tanque igual al que tenía Kyle pero se veía que lo trataba con mucho cuidado casi con amor, no es que fuera un experto en el tema pero se veía la adoración que le tenía.

-¿Ian?- era mejor preguntarle a el, Doc se veía muy cansado y de plano a Kyle nada de nada

-¿Jamie? ¿Qué haces aquí?- se veía desconcertado

-estoy buscando a Wanda y a Jared no les he visto y los estoy buscando- en su cara se veía el dolor ¿pero de que?- ¿pasa algo Ian?

-Jamie no creo que deba decírtelo- dijo preocupado

Y el solo se preocuparía por una persona

-¿Dónde esta Wanda?- dije molesto

-Jamie no…

-no- interrumpí- ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Dónde esta?- voltee hacia Doc- ¿Dónde esta?

-Jamie primero calmate- se levanto colocando el tanque con mucho cuidado sobre el catre- Wanda… esta bien

-¿Dónde esta?

-esta aquí

-¿aquí donde?- dije mas molesto

-aquí- tomo el cilindro entre sus manos

-no me digas que… no… Wanda- susurre lo ultimo, sentía como las lagrimas caían no era posible que lo hubieran hecho no cuando ella nos había ayudado tanto.

Pero eso quería decir otra cosa…

-¿Dónde esta Mel? Ian por favor dime que paso

-se supone que no debo decirte esto- dijo con incertidumbre en su cara- pero creo que mereces saberlo

-¿Qué paso?

-anoche Doc removió a Wanda del cuerpo de Mel- podía sentir el dolor en sus palabras- lo hizo mientras dormíamos

-pero… ¿Por qué? Pensé que Wanda le gustaba estar con nosotros, pensé que me quería, que nos quería

-Jamie, tal vez no lo entiendas ya que tu no eres Wanda, pero a ella no le gustaba ser… una carga para Melanie, por eso ella pensó que lo mejor que podría hacer por ella era regresarle su cuerpo sin importar morir por ella

_¿Morir? _

Sentía nauseas

-Jamie pero ella esta bien ya te lo dije- me movió el hombro- no te pongas verde ni vayas a vomitar por favor

-¿Dónde esta Jared?

-ah… no íbamos a dejar que se fuera tan fácilmente

-¿Qué quieres decir?- ya me cansaba de hacer tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas

-fueron a buscar un cuerpo para Wanda- por un momento sentí alegría pero dijo _"fueron"_ no _"fue"_

-¿fueron?

-el y Melanie

-¿Melanie esta con nosotros?- pregunte emocionado

Mel había regresado, pero no podía estar feliz hasta que hasta que Wanda estuviera conmigo

-debo ir- susurre

-¿Qué cosa dices?- ups, Ian me había oído

-dije… que debo ir

-no

-¿Qué?

-no

-no seas necio chico- me dijo molesto- esto no es tu asunto

-claro que lo es… Wanda es mi otra hermana mayor y que clase de hermano seria si no la ayudara cuando mas me necesita y otra cosa Melanie se esta poniendo en peligro por ella y eso desde mi punto de vista me hace sentir un inútil egoísta, ¿me entendiste?

-Jamie no sabía que pensaras asi

-pues lo hago- dije determinado, no era momento de temer- ¿ahora dime donde están?

-ya se fueron

-¿hace cuanto?

-como hace media hora, puede que los alcances pero no estoy del todo convencido Melanie se veía decidida a encontrarlo

-ella es asi- sonreí al recordar la actitud terca de mi hermana- correré sin es necesario

-suerte

-¿no vienes?- pregunte al ver que no se movía

-no voy a dejarla

-te entiendo

Asintió y corrí de regreso a los túneles, pase a un lado de Kyle que aun seguía tratando de recuperar a su Jodi y Doc ni cuenta se había dado, de verdad debía estar cansado.

No me detuve a pensar y corrí hacia la salida, aun me era difícil encontrar la salida ya que casi siempre era Jared el que me guiaba.

Tenia que ser silencioso y el sonido de mis tenis hacían demasiado ruido, me los quite y volví correr el dolor de mis pies al chocar con las rocas eran muy intenso pero podía aguantarlo por mis dos hermanas, si ellos podían yo también.

Despues de un rato de dar vueltas y tratar de no caerme, pude llegar a la cueva donde guardaban el Jeep le rogaba a todos los dioses o lo que haya allá arriba por que Mel y Jared no se hayan ido.

El ruido de unos sollozos fue lo que me confirmo que aun no se habían ido, era mi hermana, era ella de nuevo, estaba súper feliz pero ahora tenia que aguantarme todas las ganas de abrazarla y enfocarme en lo que tenia que hacer.

_No dejar que me vean y esconderme en el Jeep_

Me arrastre por el suelo con mucho cuidado, para no ser visto afortunadamente tanto ella como Jared estaban de espalda, seguí arrastrándome pude llegar a la parte de atrás de este, y esconderme debajo de las sabanas entre la ropa que usábamos para mezclarnos con las para… las Almas, tenia que tener mas respeto por Wanda.

-¿estas mejor Mel?- oí la voz de Jared

-si gracias

-todo estará bien, ya veras

-eso espero- la voz rota de Mel hacia que me dieran ganas de salir y abrazarla, pero no ahora no

-¿oye que le paso a mi Mel? Mi chica que no se da por vencida

-tonto

Un par de portazos me afirmaron que ya habían subido al Jeep, sentí el movimiento del motor temblar y las constantes sacudidas del coche, sentía los horribles movimientos desde acá atrás.

_¿Qué demonios le pasa a Jared? No trae vacas_

Trate de acomodarme mejor podía dormir un poco mientras llegamos, no creo que sea mucho tiempo hasta llegar al otro auto.

Cerré mis ojos para descansar otro poco más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué demonios?- la luz me dio de lleno en mi cara lastimándome

-auch

-¿¡Jamie que demonios haces aquí!- grito Jared

-hola Jared- reí un poco nervioso

-¿Jamie?

-¡Mel!- me levante rápidamente y la abrace, aun estaba adolorido pero me aguante- ¡por fin eres tu!

-mi Jamie- cerró sus brazos alrededor mío

-¿Mel olvidas algo?- la voz de Jared interrumpió nuestro momento

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Jamie no puede estar aquí! ¡Y tampoco lo podemos regresar!- Jared se agarraba la cabeza furico- y no hay tiempo de regresar

-claro que no

-y no me iré- dije

-¡cállate Jamie!

-¡no le grites Jared!- me defendió mi hermana

-Mel- respondió con tono de advertencia- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-pues vendrá con nosotros

-Melanie

-Jared

-¡Jesús!- grite- no es tiempo de pelear que no se dan cuenta que Wanda nos necesita ahora, ok quieren pelear, bien, yo iré por un cuerpo de Wanda solo si es necesario- comencé a caminar hacia el coche que estaba ahí, no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo se maneja un coche pero si era necesario aprender en este momento lo haría

-Jamie espera- grito Jared tras de mi- ok, vendrás pero no te bajaras del coche

-no cuentes con ello-seguí caminado

-eres tan terco- gruño

-ese es mi hermanito- me felicito mi hermana alcanzándome

-gracias

Melanie y yo caminamos juntos con Jared refunfuñando tras de nosotros, nunca cambiaba

Llegamos hasta el coche, Jared se subió en el asiento del conductor mientras que Mel se subió en el del copiloto y yo en el asiento detrás.

Arranco el coche y nos pusimos en marcha

-Jamie debes cambiarte por el algo más… presentable

-¿aquí atrás?

-no veo donde mas- rio ante mi cara- hay ropa atrás mueve solo un poco el asiento y podrás tomarla

Con toda la vergüenza que me cargaba y las ganas de asesinar a Jared, me cambie detrás del coche con las burlonas miradas de Jared a cada momento

-vaya Jamie estas "creciendo"

-cállate- grite

-Jared déjalo en paz

-perdon, yo solo decía- seguía con la burla

-esta me las pagaras Jared Howe

-¡uy que miedo!

Aun molesto veía el paisaje que cruzábamos, esperaba que pronto llegáramos quería a Wanda de vuelta ahora.

-¿Dónde iremos a buscar?

-Arizona- dije sin pensar

-¿Arizona?- asentí- ¿Por qué?

-una vez Wanda me dijo que le hubiera gustado ir a ese lugar

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

_Flash back_

_-¿oye Wanda?_

_-¿si Jamie?_

_-¿a ti te gustaba viajar?_

_-no, casi no me gustaba- dijo sin darle importancia_

_-pero si, algún día fueras de viaje… ¿A dónde irías?_

_-mmmm… pues Arizona tal vez- se encogió de hombros- me gusta el sol_

_Fin del flash back_

-ya lo recuerdo- dijo Melanie

-entonces Arizona será

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol cubría toda la ciudad de Phoenix, Jared me había sugerido que me pusiera unos lentes de sol por si alguien se nos acercaba y nos viera los ojos, eso nos delataría.

-¿Cómo sabremos que cuerpo es el correcto?- pregunto Jared

-no lo se… solo lo sabremos

-¿esa?- Jared señalo una chica bastante alta, tenia el cabello color rojo, y se veía muy… cual es la palabra llamativa, no, Wanda no se ve asi

-no- dijimos Mel y yo

-¿entonces?

-sigamos buscando

Pasamos todo el día buscando, pero nada nos convencía, algunas eran demasiado rubias, su pelo no era perfecto, según Mel, algunas parecían muy viejas.

-debe ser alguien joven no una señora mayor

-lo sabemos chico, pero es difícil- Jared miro el cielo- ya esta comenzando a anochecer, debemos descansar

-creo que si- suspiro Mel- Jamie vamos

-no aun no tenemos que encontrarla

Fue cuando la vi:

Su cara era redonda, más bien ovalada. Redonda y pequeña. Su piel tenía el mismo tono plateado de la mano, muy similar al de la luna, con otro manojo de pecas doradas sobre el puente de la nariz. Tenía grandes ojos grises, los labios eran rosa pálido, gruesos y casi redondos, como los de un niño, con dientes igualados, pequeños y blancos tras ellos. Un hoyuelo en la barbilla

Era perfecta…

-la encontré- dije al fin

-¿Qué cosa?

-el cuerpo perfecto para Wanda

-¿Quién?- pregunto Mel emocionada

-ella- le señale la chica

-tienes razón

-vamos- Jared me detuvo

-yo me encargo- dijo Mel- ustedes vayan al callejón, ahí espérenme

Asentimos antes de irnos a donde Mel nos indicaba

**Pv. Melanie**

Jamie tenía razón era perfecta, casi un ángel y eso era Wanda: un ángel

Me acerque a ella preparando mi actuación en el momento, no podía asustarla

-perdona

Ella volteo a verme y me dio una sonrisa cálida

-Hola -me respondió.

-Hola, me llamo Melanie - sonreí- Soy nueva en la ciudad y... creo que me he perdido.

-¡Oh! ¿Adónde quieres ir? Te llevo. Tenemos el coche ahí atrás...- me dijo amablemente como cualquier alma lo haría

-No, no está lejos. Estaba dando un paseo, pero ahora no recuerdo el camino de vuelta a la calle Becker- fingí sentirme confundida

Me volvió a sonreí como si la idea le pareciera agradable

-Estás muy cerca -me dije- Está justo por allí, subiendo la calle hasta la segunda esquina, pero puedes acortar por este callejón de aquí. Te lleva directamente.

-¿Podrías enseñármelo? Lo siento, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Claro, ven conmigo. Soy _Pétalos bajo la Luna_ pero mis familiares me llaman Pet ¿De dónde eres, Melanie?

Me eche a reir, estar todo este tiempo con Wanda me había enseñado como comportarme como un alma.

-¿Te refieres a San Diego o al Mundo Cantante, Pet?

-A los dos–rio conmigo - Hay dos murciélagos en esta calle. Viven en la casa amarilla de los pinos.

-Tendré que pasar a saludarlos –murmure casi nos acercábamos al callejón donde Jared nos esperaba espero que no haya notado mi cambio de voz y se asustara y echara todo a perder.

Mire el callejón y efectivamente ahí estaban

Jared estaba serio, como siempre que realizaba una misión, Jamie se veía nervioso se pasaba la mano por su pelo a cada comento, pero sus ojos lucían emocionados, a el también le agradaba la idea de regresar a Wanda, estaba feliz por el laso que ellos habían construido, otra cosa mas de que agradecerle a Wanda: haber cuidado bien de mi hermano.

Observe a Pet por un momento, se veía confundida o tal vez estaba pensando en huir o algo… tenia que distraerla o al menos hacerle platica.

-Éstos son mis amigos, Pet

-¡Oh! Hola- respondió emocionada

Extendió la mano hacia Jared, que era el que estaba más cerca.

Jared respondió el saludo atrayéndola hacia el, ella se veía incomoda y confundida, la estaba asuntado teníamos que trabajar rápido si no queríamos que gritara y llamara la atención o peor que el alma destrozara el cerebro de esta chica y matarla.

Jared actuó rápido, tomo el pañuelo con el cloroformo y se lo puso en la cara

-¿Qué?- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer inconsciente

Misión cumplida….

**Pv. Jamie**

Jared trabajo rápido la dejo inconsciente en poco tiempo, tenia miedo de que hiciera algo que lo arruinara todo.

-¿esta dormida?- pregunto Mel

-si, lo esta- respondió Jared- debemos irnos

Jared la tomo de la cintura y la cargo, esperamos en ese callejón a que oscureciera más

Corrimos el resto del camino, afortunadamente las calles estaban vacías, el alma aun seguía inconsciente pero no seria por mucho tiempo

-¿Jared crees que despierte?

-esperemos que no, inhalo suficiente cloroformo pero no hay que arriesgarnos

Llegamos al auto, Jared abrió la puerta trasera y coloco con cuidado a la chica, yo me subí del otro lado mientras Mel y Jared se subían en los asientos delanteros y arrancaban

Suspire aliviado… lo habíamos logrado

Me mantuve observando al alma mientras dormía, era perfecta ya quería ver a Wanda en ella, la extrañaba mucho, solo hacia falta que al remover el alma la conciencia, el verdadero yo de esta persona no volviera, si no tendríamos que regresar a comenzar de nuevo la búsqueda.

-Jamie será mejor que duermas el viaje de regreso será largo- me dijo Mel

-creo que si, estoy cansado

Me acomode en el asiento y deje que me llevara la conciencia por un momento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El movimiento del auto me despertó, abrí los ojos y trate de enderezarme pero un peso sobre, mis piernas me lo impidieron, baje la mirada y el alma tenia su cabeza sobre mis piernas y seguía durmiendo, me daba mucha ternura verla asi.

-Jamie al fin despertaste- asentí- ya casi llegamos

El tiempo pasó y llegamos al lugar donde escondíamos el Jeep, nos bajamos, Jared volvió a tomar al alma en sus brazos y acomodarla en el Jeep mientras Mel y yo acomodábamos las cosas y tapábamos el auto con la lona.

Regresamos la Jeep y regresábamos a casa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-hemos llegado- grite en cuando entramos al consultorio de Doc

-¿me deben una gran explicación?- nos regaño Jeb

-lo sentimos Jeb era necesario- nos defendió Jared

-¿Melanie? ¿Hija?

-¡tío!- el tío y ella se dieron un abrazo

-Melanie- susurro Sharon- que alegría verte

-pues a mi no- puso cara de desconcierto- me decepcionaste

-la encontraron- susurro Ian interrumpiendo aun con el cilindro en sus brazos

-no se ha despegado de el en todo el día- me susurro Doc

-pero lo logramos

-mmmm….- el alma comenzaba a despertar

-Doc será mejor que te apresures no tarda en despertar- dijo Jared

-ponla en la camilla- Jared obedeció- ahora… Jamie sal por favor

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- lo rete- yo la encontré

-pero…

-déjalo Doc- dijo Jared- el chico se lo ha ganado

-gracias- le susurre

-bien comencemos, Melanie ven ayudarme- mi hermana se acerco

Sacaron cada uno de los instrumentos que necesitaban, aun no sabia bien que era cada uno ya que solo los había visto una vez.

Con un movimiento que yo no vi Doc pudo sacar la otra alma que tenía el cuerpo, Jared tenía un cilindro listo y Doc coloco el alma dentro y Jared se encargo de cerrarlo.

-ahora debemos esperar a ver si despierta

-¿crees que lo haga?- pregunte

-no lo se aun no lo se

Pasaron las horas y no despertaba, Melanie le hablaba pero no respondía ¿será esa la señal?

-no despierta

-¿entonces podremos meter a Wanda ahí?- pregunte

-es posible

-hazlo- dijo Mel- no creo que despierte

Doc asintió y volvió a voltear el cuerpo y preparar todo para la _inserción _como el lo llamaba

-Ian trae el criotanque

Ian se acerco y le entrego el "_criotanque" _a Doc

-ten cuidado Doc

-eso hare

Abrió el aparato ese y lo sostuvo

-Ian sácala- le dijo Doc- yo no podre

-pero…

-hazlo

Con mucho cuidado Ian metió la mano a la maquina y de ella saco un especie de hilo de plata, que al salir se comenzó a mover, ¿eso era Wanda? Nunca antes había visto un alma y ahora no podía creer lo que veía.

-es hermosa- susurro Ian

-lo es- afirme

-ahora Ian acércala al cuello, ella hará lo demás

Con el mismo cuidado Ian acerco a Wanda al cuello del cuerpo, ella comenzó a moverse y entro justo donde se le indicaba, no podía ver mas por que tanto como Doc e Ian no me lo permitían

-listo –dijo Doc- Melanie, _cicatrizante _y _alisador_

Comenzó a ponerle el polvo en la herida y el gel por que según eso serviría para curarla

-termine, ahora solo nos queda esperar

Me quede a su lado todo el tiempo al igual que Ian, Melanie y Jared debes en cuando alguien nos traía comida y agua.

Kyle tuvo que resignarse a que Jodi jamás despertaría asi que hizo que Doc regresara el alma al cuerpo de su Jodi, prefería aprender a vivir con un alma lo invadiera mientras fuera su Jodi.

Estuvimos llamando a Wanda todos lo hicimos, ella comenzó a dar señales de despertar

-¡se esta despertando!- grite emocionado

Ian se acerco rápidamente

-¿Wanda?

En ese momento abrió los ojos, ella había regresado

**

* * *

**

¿Hola que les pareció?

**Quería decirles que este fic se me ocurrió, una mañana en la escuela mientras esperábamos que nos dieran un salón, despues de leer el capitulo inédito de la Huésped, entonces llegue a mi casa… me llego la inspiración y aquí esta 3 horas despues…**

**Que tal si me dejan un review y me dicen si les gusto…**

**Y quiero hacer una pregunta ya que mi amiga Edith si tu, que debería de estar contenta por que puse un Pv. de Melanie, ok, ya me salí de tema… quería preguntar ¿si ya hay fics de The Host donde fueran todos humanos asi sin almas que todo fuera normal?**

**Si saben porfa háganmelo saber con un review o MP, ya que quiero hacer una historia pero no se me da muy bien hacerlas tal cual son… bueno me voy**

**Besitos**

**P4u H4L3 R4ThBoNe**


End file.
